No One Has To Know
by klcm
Summary: You don't have to share your every feeling... My response to tonight's finale... Hints of MG included, and JJ/Will


**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: **_So this is wishful thinking... Just because tonight's finale is riling a lot of emotions for not just me, but it seems everyone! I hope you enjoy my take on what could happen as a part of the finale... _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- No One Has To Know -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Kevin stood and watched as Penelope watched the nuptials proceed. He saw her with tears in her eyes as she watched JJ smile so vibrantly and he watched her dab her face emotionally as she stood next to Derek and him with the happiest and yet goofiest smile possible.

He wondered if she would have gotten like this had she accepted his marriage proposal. Then maybe this would have been their wedding and not JJ's to Will. Maybe this would have been Penelope's chance to just accept that their life demanded them being together at long last, not separate. However, he had to sit through this and realise that Penelope may have turned him down, but she was still very much here with him – and Derek Morgan.

Even though he had to put up with the man that made him feel inferior, even in his own relationship, he respected the agent for his ability to be there for Penelope in a way that he never could. Sure, Kevin was her boyfriend, was the one that spent most nights with her, but Derek was there years before and knew practically every little dark corner there was to her. Sure they still had _some_ secrets, but there were far less between Derek and Penelope between Kevin and Penelope – A fact that Kevin had accepted a long time ago.

No one had to know just what stuck in Kevin's gut and annoyed him the most. Not today of all days. Not ever it seemed.

Penelope wasn't jealous of JJ and Will. If anything, she was proud to see that they were now a complete family – husband, wife and child. Penelope had turned down Kevin's proposal and she lived with that. She lived quite happily knowing that even though she had said no, he was still here with her.

Ironically, Penelope wanted a proposal like JJ had received. On the brink of a probable death, when all cards were dealt and damage was the only plausible outcome around, when the love of another was the only thing that made you fight with your all to see another day. She wanted to have that moment of absolute adrenaline and fear that you believed your real hero was only coming back because of you. That the love you shared was so passionate and so written in the stars that even death stood no chance.

She mentally snorted; she needed to stop being such a hopeless romantic. Kevin was not that kind of guy. Kevin was the proposal over tacos and redbull kind of guy. The real crème del a crème of romance (_not_). It disheartened her when Derek had shared that, and she had listened to him tell her how he would propose and she promised herself she wouldn't let herself believe that Kevin would be the guy to pop the question like that. He wasn't like that.

_I would make sure it wasn't just for one day that she got her favourite flowers, or that she was given her favourite food, or hell, I wouldn't make it one day that she felt special enough to be proposed to. I would make it every day of her life to know exactly how high of an importance her absolute happiness is to me. Then I would make love to her, Baby, I make love to her all through the night and then in the middle of the night, when we're both exhausted after hours of _real _love making, I would ask her. I would tell her how much she meant to me, how I saw my entire life with her. I would tell her everything that I was feeling. That is how I'd propose, Penelope._

Kevin's hand came to grab hers all of a sudden – exactly the moment she remembered the rush of emotions that filled her as a result of hearing Derek's future proposal plan. Penelope allowed her thoughts to disappear as she came back to reality harshly. Derek was merely giving an example of a good proposal, he wasn't actually proposing. She just had the stupid idea that maybe Kevin would pick up some pointers and give her a better proposal than the one that had her scared and practically running.

Giving up all her negative thoughts, she watched as the wedding ended and Penelope allowed herself to be happy about what was in the future.

No one had to know about her wandering thoughts.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- No One Has To Know -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It was later that evening when Kevin was finding himself and Penelope a drink that Penelope sat pondering on the happiness of the day. They were together as a family and even though the case had been hard, and Emily was moving onto a newer future, they were not breaking up and they were not losing one of their own.

"Gotta be hard, Baby Girl," Derek commented as he came over to where Penelope was seated, looking on as everyone celebrated the newlyweds happily ever after.

Penelope looked at him, "What has?"

"What with the wedding and having Kevin here, it had to be hard. Especially after saying no to his proposal and then being happy for JJ and Will. I saw how tense he was," Derek rolled off his observations of the couple.

"You wanna know something, Handsome?" Penelope asked her best friend and she watched him give her the go ahead to continue. "I meant it when I said no. It isn't our time, not for me anyway. I can't regret that. I'm not _there_ yet like he is."

Derek sat next to her, "So you're not just putting a smile on for us all?"

"Not at all," Penelope chirped at him. "My Jayje is happy, my little Henry has his mommy and daddy married and Will gave JJ a promise that he knew someone could break for them. He promised to marry her and even after the building blowing up, he came back to her. I'm not saying that I want near death and a bad guys say so to marry Kevin, if it's going to happen it will, but when we are both ready."

"I'm glad you're not caving him, Penelope," Derek told her honestly. "He could have made you crack, but you never did and you won't let your beliefs go to make him happy. You made him find a compromise."

"I know, that's because I have a great guy here for me," Penelope said, not letting Derek know that that had a double meaning. She did mean Kevin, but she also meant the best friend that was here with her right now. She was only able to stick by her beliefs and values because Derek had been the first person to believe in them and her. Knowing she had at least one supporter meant that she had to ability to take on the world and Kevin Lynch was not a man she was going to give up her faiths for.

"I'm sure he'll always be here too," Derek told her, not letting in on his own double meaning.

As Penelope saw Will take JJ in his arms and tilt her backwards to kiss her passionately, she sighed, she knew that wasn't her and Kevin's future, but no one had to know that right now.

Just like no one would ever understand the extent of jealous energy Kevin felt when he look to the newlyweds as he came back with Penelope's and his drinks.

And no one would know the jealousy he felt when he saw Penelope and Derek sitting together on the other side of the yard.

No one ever had to know.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- No One Has To Know -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
